


what will survive of us is love

by sapphfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Season 2 Speculation, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “My husband just left me. I have room to spare, especially for someone as lovely as you.”I’m not lovely,Vanya thinks.I destroyed the world. How you can still look at me like that?But Sissy is smiling at her, kind and bright in a way Vanya’s life has never been.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	what will survive of us is love

**Author's Note:**

> in case you’re asking yourself, who the fuck is cissy? [this is cissy](https://mobile.twitter.com/newtspatronus/status/1281264724273848321?s=21) i took info of her from fansites so sorry if it’s inaccurate if you’re reading this post s2’s release!!
> 
> title is from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/612570016167182336/a-brief-primer-for-the-hopeless-days-pt-iii-it)

Vanya is used to being disliked.

The Hargreeves family is not well known outside of America. After their adoption, her father mostly went off grid except when he took them to fight crime. For this, Vanya was almost grateful, as it gave her loads of material for her book. 

But now, as she stands in the rain with a cracked and broken violin beneath her chin, her white suit stained with mud, she is beginning to wish they were celebrities or some shit because no one is stopping for her. 

Until finally, a car does. A blonde woman with lovely eyes rolls down the window. “Need a ride? Somewhere to stay?”

 _She could be a serial killer,_ An ever paranoid voice in Vanya’s head warns, but she chooses to ignore it. Instead, she nods. “You want to help me?” 

“My husband just left me. I have room to spare, especially for someone as lovely as you. Name’s Cissy. And you are?”

 _I’m not lovely_ Vanya thinks. _I destroyed the world. How you can still look at me like that?_

But Sissy is smiling at her, kind and bright in a way Vanya’s life has never been. 

“I’m Vanya.”

“Russian, huh?” Cissy comments. “A beautiful name.”

It should be a harmless comment, but Vanya is still not used to being complimented and it makes her blush. 

And so, Vanya steels herself and gets in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> vanya hargreeves is getting a gf !!!!! also idk if ur allowed to write speculative fanfic for a show u haven’t finished but Eh i did it anyway so

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] what will survive of us is love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461471) by [WoollyLambdaPods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods)




End file.
